


Voyeurs

by meyghasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyghasa/pseuds/meyghasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ren and Beni hadn't been in sleep mode during Koujaku and Aoba's first time together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on a prompt from [assbaka](http://assbaka.tumblr.com)!

“Ever since we were kids, I’ve loved you. Aoba, what about you? How do you feel about me?”

“I… me too. I feel the same way. Probably.”

And then they were kissing, tentatively at first, but gaining heat. Two sets of electronic eyes watched from the corner of the room, silent up to this point. As soon as the kiss began, Beni nipped at Ren’s ear repeatedly in the closest bird equivalent of elbow-jabbing. “Eh? Ehhhh? I told you, didn’t I?”

“It appears your prediction was correct,” Ren said mildly. When Beni kept pecking at him, he extended a paw and placed it on the cardinal’s head. It took a few moments for Beni to get the hint and settle back next to Ren, his feathers ruffled.

“It looks like we’re gonna be spending a lot more time together,” Beni said, sounding inordinately pleased by the idea. “Not that we didn’t already, since that idiot’s always making up some reason to come over. Do you know how many nights we spent wandering outside?” 

Rustling came from the bed, and both Allmates glanced up, their banter momentarily forgotten as Koujaku pressed Aoba back on the bed, one hand slithering up his shirt as he pressed his lips to a lock of blue hair. Aoba moaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

Jumping to his feet, Ren rushed over and stood on his hind legs, front paws on the edge of the bed. “Aoba… Aoba.” It took several tries, but Aoba and Koujaku finally looked over, both faces flushing even more at the earnest expression of the Allmate. “Aoba, your heartbeat is irregular and very fast. It may become dangerous.”

Aoba spluttered and Beni fluttered over, landing on the bed right in front of Ren’s face. “Leave them alone, idiot! They’re busy!” 

“But—“

“Come on, mutt! Stay out of it!” Beni flapped with manic intensity until Ren relented, retreating back to the floor and padding back over to their previous spot in the corner. Beni flew over and settled down on the dog’s head, huffing in annoyance. “You need some sense of timing!”

“I was merely concerned for Aoba’s wellbeing,” Ren replied. 

Beni pecked once at Ren’s ear, making it twitch, and glanced up at the bed where Aoba and Koujaku had apparently forgotten all about their voyeurs. “Anyway, I feel like this has been coming a long time now. You think so?”

Ren hummed thoughtfully, tilting his head a little to one side. “Yes, I think that might be accurate to say.” 

The Allmates entered into companionable silence punctuated only by the noises coming from the two on the bed. Beni preened carefully while maintaining his balance on Ren’s head, his geta buried in fluffy blue fur. For his part, Ren sat with his front paws extended in front of him, tail curled around one side until the tip brushed his cheek. 

Suddenly, “What’s wrong? Heh… no way. A nosebleed?”

Beni jerked up to attention, immediately abandoning his post on Ren’s head and fluttering over to land squarely on Aoba’s forehead. “Yo, Koujaku, are you okay, man? You’re bleeding pretty bad! You need a tissue or something?”

“Beni!” was the simultaneous embarrassed shout from both Koujaku and Aoba. 

Ren trotted over and sat on the floor near the headboard. “Beni. Perhaps it would be best for us to let Koujaku handle his nosebleed alone.” 

Beni hopped from Aoba’s forehead to the edge of the bed, puffing up in anger. “Hey, you came running over the second Aoba started to—“

“And you encouraged me to stay out of it,” Ren interrupted, his voice as mild as ever. 

“Oy, can you two take it somewhere else?” Aoba muttered, lifting one arm to press over his eyes as his cheeks burned bright red. “Can you just… can you both go to sleep?” He looked up at Koujaku, who was similarly beet red with the addition of blood smeared down his face. “I don’t know if I can do this with those two—“

He didn’t even get a chance to finish before Koujaku bellowed, “Beni! Sleep! Now!” The three of them went still in surprise, then Beni flew off with a huff. Ren followed him and again they settled in the corner.

“That guy,” Beni growled, reclaiming his spot on Ren’s head. “What an ass.” 

“I believe they would like for us to stop being disruptive.” 

“Disruptive? That jerk was bleeding everywhere! It’s our jobs to take care of them!” 

Ren extended his paws again and dropped his head to rest on them. Beni readjusted until his head was tucked down against his chest, mollified only by the swish of Ren’s tail against his back. The two switched over to sleep mode at last, cuddled against each other like old friends who may just be recognizing there was something more between them—just like their owners.


End file.
